Ocean Secrets
by AnimeFairy612
Summary: Hey guys, coming back with another ongoing fic. Natsu and Lucy are both competitive surfers who get a chance to surf in the nationals. What happens when they go to Sydney and Natsu falls in love with a mermaid? What big secret about her past is Lucy keeping from her friends? Will it all come together or fall apart? Nalu is the main pi, but Gajevy and Gruvia are highly mentioned. AU
1. A Battle On The aves

_**Yo minna, I'm back with another ongoing story that will be updated on Friday's. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own the song, I don't own Fairy Tail, I don't own the idea...**_

"She's ready,

She's steady,

She's up on her feet,

Dancing on the water to her own kind of beat,

She's in it,

She's on it,

She's rockin' the skills,

Tearin' up the current like the girl's got gills,

Pop up,

Leaning side to side,

Lay back,

Hang 10,

Go for a ride,

Catch that curl,

Get into the tube,

Do the mahi, mahi,

Make your tail fin move,

She's the queen of the waves,

Check it out she's spinnin' that board around,

Queen of the waves,

No one's gonna take away her crown,

" **Her majesty is dropping in!** "

Surf up bow down,

She's the queen of the waves!"

Levy Mcgarden and Juvia Lockster sung as they watched their best friend, Lucy Heartfilia, surf her round in the local surf meet. The two friends danced around the beach, following the choreography they had made for the song. Lucy waved at them from her place on a big wave in the water, before she went back to surfing.

"She's floating,

She's flying,

She's so out of reach,

Zooma to lagoona,

She's the best on the beach,

Hi-tide,

Low-tide,

Rip-tide too,

She's in it, to win it,

For Malibu,

Pop up,

Leaning side to side,

Lay back,

Hang 10,

Go for a ride,

Catch that curl,

Get into the tube,

Do the mahi, mahi,

Make your tail fin move,

She's the queen of the waves,

Check it out she's spinnin' that board around,

Queen of the waves,

No one's gonna take away her crown,

Her majesty is spreading it!

Surfs up bow down,

She's the queen of the waves!"

"Will you two shut up!" A grumpy voice interrupted them. They jumped slightly and turned to find an angry looking Gajeel Redfox glaring at them with his piercing red eyes.

"You're just jealous that Lucy is doing so well when you wiped out in the first round!" levy smirked at him while Juvia grinned slyly.

"Psh, no way. Just wait, she's fall soon." He waved it off like it was nothing, before storming away, leaving heavy footprint on the hot white sand. The girls just waved him off as they turned back to the water.

"Go Lucy!" Levy yelled out to her friend.

"You can do it!" Juvia called before they started to sing the song's chorus.

Lucy looked up at her friends and smirked at them, giving them a quick wink before focussing back on the wave. Lucy started a backdoor, entering the barrel from the back of the wave.

She surfed through it for about 10 seconds before breaking through the water in the middle instead of leaving it by the end. She landed back at the top of the next wave before jumping up and doing a flip before landing on her board perfectly again.

She lifted a hand and waved to the audience on the beach before standing on the nose of the board and riding the wave to the bottom and getting onto the flat water just before the wave broke. She jumped back down and paddled back over to the shore, before standing and running out of the water, board under arm as she waved to everyone.

"Hey girls!" She beamed happily at her two best friends/cheerleaders.

"Lu-Chan, that as incredible!" Levy beamed at her.

"The way Lucy-san emerged from the centre of the barrel? No one has ever done that before. When Lucy-San did it, the water around her seemed to shine! It was so beautiful!" Juvia gushed. Lucy blushed slightly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

She stopped acting coy as her eyes glazed over the beach before stopping on a certain pair on onyx eyes that she knew too well. She found herself staring at the pink haired teen who was currently smirking at her. Neither of them moved, just continued their staring contest.

"Okay and the results are in!" The commentator announced. Lucy snapped her eyes away from the boy to look at the judges booth, as he did the same. "In third place we have… Juvia Lockster!" He called out.

"Yes!" Juvia jumped up and down and squealed slightly. "Juvia made a place! Juvia can't believe it!" She squealed. Lucy and Levy offered her a quick congratulations before focussing again.

"In second place we have… Gray Fullbuster!" He called out. Lucy's eyes darted the the black haired teen that was next to Gajeel and the pink haired idiot.

"And in first place we have…" He stopped there, leaving everyone in suspense. "What's this?! We have a tie for first place!" He yelled out over the speaker. Everyone gasped. "Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel have tied for first!" He yelled.

Lucy's eyes shot over to the pink haired boy. No longer was he smirking but now he wore nothing but a shocked expression.

"If the four finalist would like to come to the judges booth we will present you with your prizes." He yelled out as some people begun to leave. Others stayed since it was a fairly warm day and the beach was beautiful this time of year.

"Come on Lev. Your coming with us!" Lucy grinned as the three friends headed over to the booth.

The three girls got there the same time as Gajeel, Natsu and Gray. The six teens entered the room in silence and waited for the judges to come over. When the judges came the teens waited anxiously.

"For first place, the two of you I guess, get away and return plane tickets to New South Wales, Australia. It was going to be that they got to bring five friends but no I guess it is the both of you bring two friends." One judge said with a smile.

"For second and third place is one away and return ticket. The date the plane will leave is scheduled for June 30th. It is a nine and a half hour trip and we leave at 7 in the morning." The second judge explained as he handed out the tickets.

"There will be a world wide surf meet on July 4th that you all will be attending. The return trip will be 7pm July 10th on Australian time." The third judge explained. "We are providing the hotel for you to stay in and the rooms so please write your name and your room. Also just as a side note, dogs and cats are aloud in this hotel, but no other animals." She said as she held up a clip board.

"I'll take Levy as one friend but who else…" Lucy mumbled.

"How about Erza-san?" Juvia asked with a grin. Lucy beamed happily at her friend.

"Great idea! I'll text her!" Lucy beamed as she pulled her phone out of her hoodie that she had slipped on. After a few seconds of typing she sent the message. Less than a second later there was a loud 'bing!'.

"She's in!" Natsu and Lucy both declared at the same time, making them look at each other.

"Who did you invite?" He smirked at her as he tried to glance at her phone.

"Erza Scarlet, why?" She asked as she pulled the phone away from him. He just shrugged.

"I invited Lisanna Strauss." He grinned at her.

"Lisanna?!" Levy, Lucy and Juvia all yelled out in shock. The boys were beyond confused now.

"You mean, Lisanna Strauss as in little sister of Elman and MiraJane Strauss?" Lucy boggled at him. he nodded slowly and blinked at her. "Yay, hear that girls! We get to go with!" Lucy smiled at Levy and Juvia.

"Wait you know her?" Natsu ogled. Lucy just nodded at him. The door burst open revealing two huffing and puffing girls. Erza and Lisanna to be precise.

"We came as quick as we could." Lisanna huffed as she stood up.

"Yeah!" Erza beamed.

"So these are the friends. Okay then, quickly work out the rooms you will be staying in. There are four room so you will be going in pairs." The second judge said with a smile.

"Problem…" Juvia mumbled.

"Four rooms…" Levy continued.

"Five girls…" Erza said grimly.

"Three boys…" Gray mumbled.

"Mean that a boy and a girl will be bunking." Lucy and Natsu mumbled at the same time as they glanced at each other.

"Juvia thinks that Lisanna-san should be with a boy cause she actually knows them!" Juvia declared.

"No way! These boys are slobs!" She accused as she pointed at them.

"Draw straws?" Erza suggested. "Who ever draws the shortest straw from both genders bunks with the other?" She asked. Everyone nodded at that. The girls went into one circle and the guys another.

"Pick one!" Erza said as she held them out. Everyone grabbed a straw and Lucy sulked hen she saw that hers was the shortest.

"Okay which one of you idiots am I bunking with?" She asked as she went over to the boys and crossed her arms with a sigh.

"That idiot would be me." Natsu smirked slightly at her. His mood turned for the better slightly when he found out it was Lucy he was bunking with. Lucy pulled out her phone and played around with it or a bit.

"Okay, so are these the rooms? Levy Mcgarden and Juvia Lockster, Erza Scarlet ad Lisanna Strauss, Gray Fullbuster and Gajeel Redfox, and Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia?" The commentator asked. Everyone nodded.

"Hey, Sydney is only 1 hour ahead of us so it won't be too hard to get used to." Lucy smiled down at her world clock app.

"So wait, we leave tomorrow right?" Lesson asked.

"Yes. We will meet you at the airport tomorrow." The first judge said before ushering the eight teens out of the room.

"This will be fun…" Lucy sighed slightly.

"We should go pack then." Lisanna declared. "See you guys tomorrow!" She yelled before running off. Soon it was just Natsu and Lucy left.

"Bye Pinky. Seeya tomorrow." Lucy grinned before running back over to where she left her board and bag on the shore. She slipped on her sandals and slung her bag over her shoulder, before tucking er board under her arm and running up the steps.

"Seeya tomorrow Blondie." Natsu smirked at her as she passed him. She smirked back before running up the steps and crossing the road, going three houses down before reaching her own. Oh yeah, turns out her and Natsu are neighbours seeing he lives three houses down.

Lucy was not looking forward to a long night of packing. But she had to do it so oh well.

 ** _Next day, Lucy's POV_**

Lucy was woken up with a loud beeping sound. She groaned slightly as she rolled over and tried to turn of her alarm, then rolled over again.

 _"_ _Beep! Beep!"_

There it was again. Lucy sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock.

…

5 am

"SHIT!" Lucy yelled, jumping out of bed and racing to her cupboard. She quickly grabbed a blue t-shirt with a green mermaids tail on it, and a pair of black shorts. She ran to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. She ran out less than a minute later, full dressed, teeth brushed and hair brushed. She slipped on her sandals, grabbed her suitcase and then raced downstairs tot he kitchen.

"Food, food, food!" She mumbled when she ran in. She was cut off by another car horn beeping. "Ah screw it!" She yelled before running out of the kitchen and to her front door. She composed herself before opening it and walking down the driveway. Juvia rolled down the drivers seat window and looked at Lucy.

"Hey Lucy-san!" She smiled. Lucy smiled back at her. "Juvia agreed to pick up the boys and Lisanna-san and Erza-san as well and since Lucy-san's was the last stop, she has to sit in the back." Juvia explained.

"Right. Sorry I took so long by the way." Lucy quickly apologised before going to the back of the van. She opened the door and sat down in the only empty seat, next to Natsu of course. He just sat there smirking at her as she put her suitcase between her legs, then closed the door.

"What?" She asked as Juvia started the car and back out of the driveway.

"What took you so long?" He asked,s till smirking.

"Didn't wake up till late. It was actually when Juvia beeped the horn that I woke up. The time it took for me to get here was the time it took to get ready." She explained with a blank face.

"What?! But it only took 3 minutes! You got ready in three minutes?" He gaped at her slightly. She just nodded.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said turning around in her seat to face her friend. "Why do you have your hair down today?" She asked with a smile.

"I do?" Lucy gaped as her fingers went behind her back to feel that her hair was, indeed, down currently.

"You never wear your hair down. I think it suits you!" Levy beamed at her.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. "But to be honest, I was just in a rush and forgot to put it up." She said honestly as she blushed slightly. She heard Natsu snicker at her but payed him no mind.

"For a surfer you sure sleep in." Natsu chuckled at her.

"Shut up." She groaned slightly as he just snickered at her. "I was up all night packing okay?"

"Hey Lucy?" Levy called, catching the girl's attention.

"Yeah, Lev?" She asked with a raised brow as she faced her friend.

"Isn't Sydney where you grew up?" She asked, offering her a slight wink. She smiled slightly. Only Levy and Juvia really knew her.

"Oi, Salamander, didn't you grow up there two?" Gajeel asked his friend.

"Um, yeah I did. Why?" Natsu asked, sounding un-amused.

"Didn't you say something about a super pretty girl that you fell in love with or something. A fish." He snickered at him.

"Oi! Mock me all you want! You don't have to believe I saw a mermaid, but I know I did! And I will find her again!" Natsu yelled at him. His voice suddenly becoming cold as he turned away from the group.

 _'_ _He was serious… He remembered… He remembers me…'_ Was the only thought running through Lucy's head at the time.

 _ **Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for chapter 2!**_


	2. Getting Setteled

_**Hey guys I'm back with chapter two! Hope you enjoy!**_

"Oi girls hurry up and grab your stuff the plane is leaving soon." Gray Fulbuster called back to the three girls that were taking ages to grab their bags.

"Its not me!" Was all Lucy said back.

"Or Juvia!" Juvia called out.

"Sorry, okay?!" Levy yelled as she was trying to drag her luggage. Lucy sighed and grabbed Levy's biggest bag and begun walking with her as well. She easily caught up to the guys with Levy and Juvia trailing behind.

When she begun walking with the boys she found it hard to ignore the pink haired idiot who was smirking at her.

"Careful before I punch that smirk right off your face." She growled at him. He didn't even flinch, his smirk just grew bigger. Lucy wasn't one to break promises… So she really punched him… But only in the arm.

"Ow!" He winced slightly as he closed one eye and looked at her with the other as he rubbed his arm. He glared at her slightly before turning away in a huff.

"Huh, look it actually worked, no more smirk." Lucy grinned at him. He just pouted at her before smirking slightly again. She just rolled her eyes at the boy making him smirk more.

"Is that our plane?!" Levy yelled as she pointed at a plane that was currently boarding people. Everyone then made a run for the plane. Lucy and Erza grabbed Levy's hands and dragged her with them. They made it just on time.

After quickly passing her luggage through the carrier, Lucy grabbed her backpack and raced outside and got on the plane. Everyone else was already there because Lucy had to answer a phone call while she still could… She quickly boarded the plane and found her friends all there. There only one seat open… What a surprise tho seriously.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked the pink haired idiot with a sigh.

"Nah, thats where my bag goes!" He smirked as he placed his bag on the chair. Lucy didn't move tho. She just stood there glaring at him. "Okay, Okay, if you really wanna sit next to me so bad." He sighed with a smirk as he moved his bag for her.

"Thanks." She said bitterly, before taking the seat. She placed her backpack between her legs and the chair in front of her. She quickly grabbed her book out of the bag. Mainly so she wouldn't have to talk to… **_him_**.

"Hey Lucy… Can I ask you something?" Natsu said to her after about ten full minutes of absolute silence between the two. (btw Natsu doesn't get motion sit here) Lucy sighed and closed her book, turning to him. He actually had a serious face right now… Wow…

"Yes pinky?" She said as she looked at him closely.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked honesty. There was no smirk, not chuckle, no grin, no nothing. He was serious.

 _'_ _Now that I think about it… Why do I hate him so much?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made it seem like I hate you. I just don't like the hole cocky act you put on." Lucy sighed as she closed her eyes.

"If you know its an act then you know that I just do it to tease you, right?" He asked as he leaned in a little closer to her. She pursed her lips before nodding slightly. "Cool! Does that mean we are friends?" He asked with an eye squinting grin.

"Yeah, friends." Lucy laughed a bit as she smiled at him happily. A real smile. For the first time in how long.

(Special Natsu's POV Paragraph below)

 _'_ _I always wondered what it would be like to have that smile directed at me. It feels even better than I ever imagined. I just… SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE HEART! I'M TRYING TO MAKE AN INNER MONOLOGUE HERE!' Natsu thought to himself, his heart beating loudly in his ears._

(And back to normal POV)

The next four hours of the plane ride were filled with a comfortable silence as Lucy read and Natsu played on his phone.

Lucy's head dropped slightly and fell on Natsu's shoulder. Her breathing steading, her eyes closed and her book still clutched in her hands. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows at the girl that now slept on his shoulder.

"Psh, weirdo." He chuckled slightly before grabbing the book out of her hands, folding the page and putting it in her bag. He then shifted her head so it was sitting on his shoulder properly again. He rested his head on top of hers as his eyelids suddenly became head.

Within the next five minutes, both of them were sound asleep as the plane rocked gently. They were snuggled together, almost like a couple. mainly because of when Lucy moved her hands to rest on his chest as she slept and Natsu wrapped a securing arm around her waist.

 ** _Last hour on the plane_**

"Mhh." Lucy mumbled in her sleep as she slowly stirred awake. She opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings a bit before realising she was still on the plane. "Eep!" She shrieked once she saw the position her and Natsu were in, but she couldn't move. He was to strong.

"Pinky, wake up please!" She begged as she shook him. She shook him harder. Nothing… "Natsu!" She yelled in his ear making him bolt awake.

"Mmm… Morning Luce…" He mumbled as he took his arm away and stretched. "You said my name…" He mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Huh?" Lucy asked as she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"You've never called me Natsu before…" He mumbled, the smile fading slightly as he finally opened his eyes.

"I haven't?" Lucy frowned at herself slightly. "Well. We are friends now I guess." She smiled at him.

 _'_ _Now that I'm awake… Time for the teasing to begin!'_ Natsu smirked inwardly to himself.

"You must've been pretty tired. Your head fell on my shoulder and you were sound asleep, still holding you book." He smirked at her. She rolled her eyes but there was a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Whatever…" She grumbled. Luckily for her, the subject changed when her phone beeped. She pulled it out and went into the group chat they had created between the three girls. She saw a new photo and clicked on it.

A photo of her and Natsu… Cuddling in their chairs… Lucy's head on his shoulder and his head on hers… His arm wrapped around her waist… both of them smiling in their sleep…

"Eek!" Lucy squealed as she took in the picture.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, leaning over her to look at her phone.

"No no no no no!" She yelled as she pulled her phone out of his site with a clear blush on her face.

After about ten minutes of wrestling for the phone, Natsu finally got it and looked at the picture. He smirked when he saw it. He looked back at Lucy and smirked more with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's this?" He asked with a sly smirk. She just pouted and turned her head away from him and crossed her arms, the pink on her cheeks ever rising.

"Just shut up." She mumbled, still looking away from him.

"Will all passengers please be prepared for landing. Please put on your seat belts and have your luggage in hand. We land in five minutes." The flight attendant's voice rang clear through the speakers.

"Finally." Lucy sighed as she grabbed her small suitcase and sat it on her lap, placing her pillow inside of it.

It only took a few minutes for the plane to land and before people were aloud to get off. Lucy was first off the plane, with the others following suit. They quickly went to the luggage section and grabbed their bags before heading out of the airport.

"You guys wait here. I'll go rent a car for you." The judge said to them. (The one who came with them is name Heidi btw.) The eight teens just stood there in silence at first.

"Hey guys you wanna go to the beach? I heard the beaches herein Sydney are amazing." Lucy said with a grin.

"I'll come!" Levy smiled.

"Juvia is in!" Juvia yelled.

"I'll come!" Erza grinned. Lisanna nodded.

"Sure, why not." Natsu smirked. Gajeel just grunted which they guessed meant yes.

"Wait Erza… Do you know how to surf?" Lucy asked grinning slightly. Erza sent her an evil look. "Gomen'nasai!" Lucy yelled doing multiple bows. Natsu snickered at this and Lucy glared up at him. "To make up for it… I'll teach you how to surf sometime while we are here!" Lucy beamed at Erza who reluctantly nodded.

"But for now, lets go party!" Levy yelled happily.

"Or I can lend you guys this car and you can go check into the hotel then go to the beach." Heidi said, driving in front of them in a big black 7 seater Toyota. "Do any of you drive?"

"I DO!" Natsu and Lucy yelled at the same time before glaring at each other.

"I'll drive." Erza said or more declared. Heidi got out of the car and gave the keys to Erza. Erza got into the from with Levy in the passenger seat. Natsu and Lucy climbed into the back. Juvia, Grey and Lisanna climbed into the middle.

"Wait! Where do I go?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Guess you're in the trunk." Lucy grinned. He sent her and icy glare making her shiver slightly.

"Fine." He grumbled as he opened the boot and climbed in before slamming it shut.

"He actually did it?!" Lucy boggled as she looked back. "Idiot…" She mumbled.

"Oi, I can hear ya bunny girl!" Gaggle yelled at her.

"Bunny girl?!" Lucy gasped while Natsu snickered at her. She punched him on the arm.

"We're here!" Erza yelled as she stopped the car.

The seven teens got out of the car and let Gajeel out of the boot. The teens grabbed their luggage before going into the hotel.

"Hi there! Are you the surfers here for the competition?" The lady at the front desk asked with a smile.

"Yeah we are." Lucy smiled back at her.

"Let me show you to your rooms!" She smiled before going down the hall and towards the elevator with everyone following her. They stood in the elevator in silence before it opened and the lady lead them to their rooms.

"And the last pair, Lucy and Natsu is it? Your room is here." She said opening the door to the forth room.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled at her while Natsu just charged right in.

Lucy went into the room as the lady closed the door and left. Lucy grabbed her suitcases again and made her way over to her bed. She started to unpack her things, putting her unmentionables *cough cough* in the top two draws, her shirts in the third and her shorts in the forth. She pulled bout her bathers and put in on the bed along with her pillow and blanket, quickly making her bed.

"I'm just gonna change into my bathers." Lucy said as she turned to Natsu who was lounging around on his bed, not even bothering to unpack.

"Kk." He said, clearly not caring.

Lucy grabbed her bathers and headed into the bathroom to get changed. She discarded her top somewhere on the floor and replaced it with her white bikini shirt with a pink flower on her right breast. She removed her shorts and replaced them with bikini bottoms with a pink flower on the left side.

Lucy quickly grabbed her white shirt and threw it over her head and placed her arms through the sleeves. She grabbed her hairbrush and begun to run through her smooth blonde locks before tying them into a loose plait.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked Natsu as she stepped back into their room. He was in the same position as before except now, instead of his regular clothing, he wore a simple black shirt and a pair of swim trunks. Black with a red flame on it.

"Yeah." He said, sitting up and crossing his legs.

Lucy went over to her bed and grabbed the board that was leaning against it. The board was a long white skinny board with a pink design at the nose. The design was of what looked like a Fairy with a Tail.

"Are you two ready yet?" Lisanna's voice called through the door. Lucy ran over to it and opened it,

"Yeah! Lets go!" Lucy beamed happily. The three went and met everyone else in the lobby before going outside and crossing the road to where the beach was.

They headed down to the sand and set their things up, everyone placing their own towel and board down.

"Well, its 5 o'clock now and the sun doesn't set until 7 at night here." Lucy smiled as she checked her water-proof watch.

"I wanna go for a quick session." Gray smirked before taking off his shirt, grabbing his board and charging into the water.

"Can let him show me up!" Gajeel smirked before following him.

Lucy sighed simple before pulling her white shirt over her head and grabbing her board. Natsu nearly had a nose bleed when he saw her bikini. Lucy then ran into the sparkling crystal water. Natsu took off his shirt and quickly followed her.

Natsu watched as Lucy paddled out into the water and got on a wave before popping up and doing some simple tricks in the water. He followed straight after, getting on the same wave and doing some tricks to show her up.

Levy and Juvia started to dance around the beech, being joined by Lisanna as Erza just sat and tanned.

After about two hours the sun begun to set so they got out of the water and sat on their towels on the beach.

"Um… I'm gonna go back to the hotel now. I'm getting pretty tired." Lucy faked a yawn as she stood up. She grabbed her stuff before leaving the beach.

Instead of going back across the road to the hotel, she turned the corner to where she was out of sight before running along the rocky beachside. She ran right into the water and dove in. Her legs started to shine and form together, forming a long and shiny pink tail. Her waist length hair begun to shine and grow before stopping when it reached her ankles.

A pink heart necklace with a gold chain formed around her neck with matching earrings. Her brown eyes turned to a crystal blue colour that rivalled the ocean itself. She swam through the sparkling water with a happy smile on her face.

"Man its been so long since I've been in this form! I'm going home!" She smiled happily.


	3. Birthday Girl

_**Hey guys, here is chapter 3 now! I will try to update on friday as well but if I can't it is because I am updating now. Hope you like!**_

Lucy glided through the water, her flowing hair and sparkling tail following behind her as she saw gracefully through the blue currents. In front of her, a tall city with many building rose up out of the shadows.

"There it is…" She breathed as she stared at it in awe. "Home…"

She quickly swam closer and closer to her childhood home. Once she got there, she watched as mermaids and mermen swum in every direction all over the city. She raced forward and forward until she reached the tall pink castle.

She smiled upon seeing it before swimming toward the late pink doors. She knocked gently on the doors as she continued to take in her old home. It had changed so much. The castle now had an entirely new design.

The double doors opened revealing a girl who looked to be around her age. She had long flowing golden hair and a dark green tail. She wore a matching dark green bikini top and a rose necklace around he neck.

"Michelle…" Lucy breathed as she looked at her sister.

"Lucy." Michelle whispered as she stared at the sister who had run away over 9 years ago. "Is it really you? Are you really back?" She asked smiling up at her older sister.

"Its me… I'm home…" Lucy whispered before lunging forward and nearly tackling her sister in a hug.

"Why are you here? I thought you went to the surface world." The younger sister said as the two swum into the castle.

"I am entering the world championship surfing comp and it is in Sydney this year!" Lucy smiled happily. "I'll be here till the end of the week so I can come visit a bit." She smiled.

"Does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" Michelle asked with a glum face. "Oh who cares! You're here now and that's all that matters!" Michele grinned.

"Lucy! Is that you?" A voice interrupted them. Their mother, Layla Heartfilia came swimming into the room. She looked much like Lucy but with a more mature face and longer hair, plus a gold crown on her head.

"Hey mum. I'm back for a bit. But I'll be leaving soon." Lucy said as she got up and hugged her mum.

"Oh no. You can't leave Lucy. Your father and I were about to send people for you. You will be turning 18 tomorrow and you will have a coronation held for you. You will be the princess of this place soon and you can't be running off to the human world." Layla said, handing Lucy a golden tiara.

"C-Coronation?!" Lucy spluttered as she looked at the tiara in bewilderment. "I-I can't! I love it in the human world! That is where I belong!" She demanded.

"Lucy…" Layla mumbled. "Okay fine. You will be coronated but you don't have to stay. But the when the time comes for you to take over the kingdom, you shall stay and… You have to visit us more often if you can… Okay?" Layla asked, smiling at her eldest daughter.

"Yes mum." Lucy nodded obediently.

"I want you home by noon tomorrow, okay Lucy?" Layla asked sternly. Lucy nodded. "I love you Lucy, see you tomorrow." Layla said wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Love you two mum." Lucy said, quickly hugging her mum. She then went over to Michelle and hugged her quickly before leaving the castle.

"I'm so happy, I could squeal!" She said excitedly as she swum towards the rocky surface.

 ** _Back on the beach_**

"I'm just gonna go for a quick walk." Natsu said, standing up from his towel. Lucy had left over a half an hour ago and it was fairly dark now, as the group was sitting around a bonfire on the beach.

Natsu started heading away from the group and over to the rocky cliffs of the beach. Walking along the waves he sighed contentedly. His eyes turned dark slightly.

"I wanna see her again…" He mumbled, as the blonde haired mermaid with a pink tail, popped into his mind. He turned the corner to face the rocks, only to freeze in his tracks.

There, sitting on the rock right in from of him, was the mermaid who had saved his life over 10 years ago. Hearing steps from behind her, she turned to face Natsu.

Her long golden hair tumbled half behind her back and half over her left shoulder, to which had happened when she turned her head to him. Her oceanic blue eyes gazed at him unwaveringly. Her long pink tail flowed from her waist, until the tip of it just dangled in the water slightly.

"I-Is it really you?" Natsu asked, staring at her intently.

"…" She just stayed silent as she looked at him. As if watching him and anticipating his next move.

"Answer me please!" Natsu almost begged her.

"…" Again nothing.

"It is you isn't it? Who are you? Please tell me!" He was really begging this time. It was all obvious in his eyes.

"…" Yet still she said nothing.

"I need to know you! Who are you?" He tried again. Nothing. "Please!" He begged her. Instead of answering him, she turned away and dove into the water.

"NO!" He yelled as he ran into the water after her. His shirt and pants got soaked instantly as he tripped and stumbled to follow her into the water that was slowly getting deeper. "Please wait!" He yelled after her. She stopped in the water.

"Come and find me." Was all she said, in a quite voice before diving into the water and swimming away before Natsu could even blink.

"How am I supposed to find her." He mumbled as he stared after her disappearing figure. With one last flick of her tail, she was gone. Submerged under the water where he would probably never find her again. He shook his head.

"No. I will see her again." He said in determination before sighing. "I better go back." He mumbled before turning around and heading back down the beach. The bonfire was now off and his friends were gone. It was just his surfboard laying on the ground.

"Gee, thanks guys." He mumbled as he went over to his surfboard and picked it up before leaving the beach and crossing the road to the hotel and going up the stairs to the third floor where his and Lucy's rooms were located.

"Lucy! I'm back!" He yelled as he entered the apartment like room. He wandered through the kitchen, the bathroom and their bedroom, but no Lucy to be found.

"Huh? Where is she? I thought she came back earlier…" He mumbled, frowning slightly. "Lucy are you there?!" He yelled out again. "Come out or I'll snoop through your stuff!" He called, but again… nothing.

Natsu just shrugged before going over to her suit case and started to pull stuff out. He found a thick book with Lucy's name scribbled in fancy lettering on the front. The pages were a little yellow but otherwise it was in pretty good condition.

Slowly, he opened the book to the first page and read the date it was written on.

 _June 30, X777_

"That was today ten years ago…" He mumbled. He begun to read what seemed to be a journal entry.

 _Dear diary, today was the day… I was really going to do it… I was going to get up and leave home… But then… Something stopped me. While I was out at sea that day… I met someone. A boy with weird hair and pretty eyes, but I don't know his name. All I know is that I am determined to find him again._

 _Also on the way back to my place, I saw these really cool people standing on the water. They had these boards under their feet and they were gliding with the waves. It seemed like they had a connection with the ocean and when I saw them, I knew I had to try it someday._

 _I was also thinking… I am going to leave home when I turn 13 years old. That way I will be old enough to look after myself. Oh well. For now, goodbye._

"What the heck…" Natsu mumbled. She stayed home because of a boy she met at sea…?" He mumbled before yawning. "I'm'a hit the hay now…" He informed the empty apartment before clearing up Lucy's stuff, putting the dairy back and slinking over to his bed.

 ** _The next day at the beach_**

Natsu awoke with a long and loud yawn. He sat up in the bed and stretched his arms before rubbing his eyes groggily and looked next to him.

"Huh? Did she not come back?" Natsu wondered as he looked at Lucy's empty and cold spot. There was a knock at his door but before he could even say come in, the hole group burst into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled at him, making him jump. They looked around puzzled.

Natsu, where is Lucy?" Erza asked.

"I dunno. She didn't come back last night and she wasn't here when I woke up." Natsu mumbled with a yawn. "Why did you yell Happy Birthday?"

"Idiot. Cause it is her birthday." Gray growled at him but he was to tired to care. (More like I can't be stuffed writing a fight over this XD)

"Oh…" natsu mumbled.

"Lets go check if she is at the beach!" Levy yelled before running out of the room with Juvia on tail. The group followed, including Natsu cause he was all ready dressed.

The group crossed the road and sure enough, out on the water, was Lucy with her hair down and flailing around her back. The group crept closer to her before jumping out at her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Everyone yelled. She bolted her head up to look at them with a puzzled face. Her foot slipped cause she wasn't paying attention and she went board up into the water head first.

She popped her head out of the water with an annoyed face before wiping some of the hair out of her eyes so she could see.

"Uhh thanks?" She mumbled as she got back on her board and paddled to the shore and hopped off before running onto the sand. "Promise me you will never do that again." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck making the guys chuckle.

"Lu-Chan! Come back to the hotel! I wanna give you my gift!" Levy smiled happily before grabbing her friend's hand and running off the beach.

"Eek!" Lucy squealed sightly as she stumbled behind her friend.

"Hey Lu." Levy whispered to the girl once they were far enough in front of the group. "Did you go and visit home last night?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah I did. Apparently I am getting coronated to princess today." Lucy whispered back.

"What time?" Levy asked, leaning closer.

"I have to be there at noon today." Lucy sighed.

You have to go where?" A new voice joined. The two friends jumped as they turned to face the pink haired boy.

"Uh… No where." Lucy muttered with an awkward laugh as she looked away.

"Awe, Lucy! I thought we were friends!" natsu whined with a pout as he purposely said it loud enough to catch the groups attention.

"Okay fine. I'm visiting my old home." Lucy hissed at him.

"Where is that?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Uhh…" Lucy trailed off as she looked to Levy or help. Levy just shrugged. Lucy gulped. "Around here…" She mumbled. Natsu raised a suspicious brow at her. "Oh Levy, didn't you wanna show me that gift?" Lucy asked loudly. "Come on now!" She yelled before dragging her friend away.

Natsu just stared after them for a few seconds. Lucy was acting suspicious. Where was this old house of hers anyway… Natsu juts shrugged it off before following them again. But he still could hear bit and pieces of the conversation. Such as "little sister" "so excited" "home" but that was it.

When the group got to the hotel, they immediately went to Levy and Juvia's hotel room and into their bedroom.

"You guys wait here! I'll be right back!" Levy grinned before running off into the bathroom. Clearly Juvia knew what this present was because she was just sitting on the bed next to Lucy, smiling to herself as the others look around.

"What's in here?" Gray asked, opening a random draw next to the bed.

"NO!" Juvia shrieked as she rushed to the draw but it was to late, as Gray had already pulled out a pair of her under where. A dark blue thong to be exact. He blushed a bright red along with all the other boys in the room.

"Juvia…?" Lucy trailed off as she looked at her friend who quickly snatched away the undies and slammed the draw shut. A red blush was clear on the girls face as she sat back down next to Lucy.

"Don't. Say. Anything." Juvia said slowly.

"I'm back!" Levy yelled, coming into the room. She saw Juvia and the boys all with red faces. "Umm, what happened?" She asked.

"Gray was looking through Juvia's under where." Gajeel mumbled.

"Like the pervert he really is." Natsu added with a snicker. Levy's eyes widened slightly.

Any other conversation on the subject was cut off by a loud bark. Everyone's head's shot up. Lucy looked the most shocked. She bolted up from the bed and sharply turned her head, looking for the dog.

"Surprise Lu!" Levy grinned as she tugged on the pink leash she was holding, revealing a large, white, husky, from their bathroom.

"Plue!" Lucy yelled in shock as she looked at the dog. plue tugged away from Levy before jumping at Lucy, knocking her down on the bed and licking her face. She laughed at the dog as she tried to push him off.

"Haha Plue get off! Haha That tickles!" She yelled as she laughed. Levy pulled back on the leash and got the large dog off her.

"Levy, how did you get him here?" Lucy asked her friend as she hugged her tightly.

"Some friend of mine, you know Jet and Droy, Just happened to be flying over to Tasmania in their private jet and because it was on the way, so a few weeks ago I asked them to bring Plue here last night and they agreed." Levy smiled. "But I did have to go on a date with them." She cringed slightly.

"Thanks Lev!" Lucy laughed hugging her friend tighter. "Natsu, you don't mind if he stays with us do you?" She asked, leaning down to ruffle the dog's fur as she looked at her room mate with a smile. Natsu couldn't say no to that smile.

"Ah, sure. He grinned at her.

"Yay!" She squealed as she stood up and hugged him before focusing back on the dog, ignoring the blushing teen.

"AH! Juvia wan't to show Lucy-san her present for her!" Juvia yelled, standing up. She ran around to the authorised of the bed and grabbed something from under it.

"Oi! I'm not done yet!" Levy yelled. Juvia pouted but nodded. Levy pulled her arm out from behind her back and gave Lucy a wrapped box.

"Thanks Lev!" Lucy smiled as she took the box and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a blue and gold leash, matching collar and a dog whistle that only Huskies can hear. "Wow…" Lucy mumbled, looking at it. She grinned up at Levy. "Thanks again." She smiled, hugging her.

"Me now, me now!" Juvia yelled jumping up and down. She then handed Lucy a neatly wrapped box. Lucy unwrapped it and looked inside.

There was a sheet of surf board tattoos with all different designs, a stuffed mermaid, (that happened to be an exact replica of the princess of the pacific, Lucy) and a mini surf board charm.

"Thanks Juvia! This is so cute!" Lucy beamed, holding up the mermaid as she winked at the girl.

"W-Where did you find this?!" Natsu yelled, ripping the toy out of Lucy's hands.

 _'_ _It looks exactly like her, from the hair to the eyes!'_ Natsu thought staring at the doll.

"Well…" Juvia gulped. "A lot of people here believe in mermaids and think that there is a kingdom of them nearby. They say they have seen his girl save many sailors and that she is their princess. Lucy-san has always liked mermaids and this one kind of reminds me of her…" Juvia mumbled. Natsu looked at Lucy closely before handing the doll back and sitting back down in a huff.

 _'_ _Princess huh… And I guess I never really thought about it, but Lucy does kinda look like her… Nah, never mind.'_

"Lets go to me and Lisanna's room now. Our gifts and Gray's and Gajeel's are all there." Erza declared before her and Lisanna grabbed Lucy's hands and dragged her out of the room and into their's next door.

"Mine first!" Lisanna declared, handing Lucy a small key chain and a coloured box. The .key chain was of a small snow man like thing. "My brother's girl friend, Evergreen, runs a key chain place. I put in a request for her to make this snow man version of Plue!" Lisana smiled at her.

Lucy then opened the box, revealing a little figuring of herself, Lisanna, Erza, Juvia and Levy in an anime style. Lucy squealed slightly when she saw them.

"Thanks Lis!" She beamed as she hugged her friend.

"Mine now." Erza smiled, handing Lucy a rolled up piece of paper. Lucy tilted her head to the side as she unraveled it and looked at the poster.

It was a photo of her favourite author, Wendy Marvel. But there was something scribbled in the corner on it. Lucy peered at it closely.

 _"_ Dear Lucy,

Erza has told me much about you and I just hope that you never give up on any of your dreams. I have read many of your stories and you are an amazing writer, and surfer, and friend. Please never give up. Keep dreaming and show the world what young people can do.

Luv from, Wendy Marvel

"No way… Erza, you didn't…" Lucy trailed off as she stared at the picture of the young girl with wide eyes. Erza then handed Lucy a book. "What's this?" Lucy asked, peering at the book as she opened the front cover.

"This is Wendy's first ever book. She said it was a gift from her. The first book she ever wrote but the only one that never got published. It now belongs to you." Erza smiled.

"Thank you so much Erza! You know how much I look up to Wendy!" Lucy squealed as she hugged her friend.

"Wait… Wendy as in… Wendy Marvel… My younger sister Wendy?" Natsu asked with a frown..

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, gaping at him.

 _ **How was that for the third chapter? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**_


	4. Games and Fun

_**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! Sorry if I confused y'all with the 'hold' chapter, that was meant for another story. This one is still gong, don't worry. Hope you enjoy, I tried to make it extra fluffy.**_

"So wait… You're related to **the** Wendy Marvel…?" Lucy asked.

"The greatest author in the world?" Levy added. Natsu just nodded.

"Anyway, shall we continue. Gray!" Erza barked.

"Here." Gray mumbled, shoving a coat hanger into Lucy's hands. Hanging from the hanger was three new pairs of bathers. 1 bikini, 1 wetsuit and 1 pair of board shorts and a rashi, all with matching designs of a mermaid tail on it.

"Wow, thanks Gray." Lucy beamed happily.

"No hugs." Gray warned.

"No, 1 hug." Lucy grinned before hugging him tightly.

 _'_ _Why the hell does this make me so angry!'_ Natsu thought, grounding his teeth together.

Gajeel then handed Lucy a medium sized box. He didn't say anything, just shoved it in her arms before turning away. Lucy opened the box, inside was an underwater camera that can clip to your board and record your surf.

"Thanks Gajeel! This is awesome!" Lucy beamed up at him. But she still didn't dare to hug him.

"Natsu, do you have a present for Lucy?" Erza asked as she peered at the sweating boy.

"Cause I did." He sweated nervously. "She just has to wait till tonight to get it." Natsu said awkwardly.

"Sure sure, ya idiot." Gray mumbled as he looked at Juvia, who instantly looked away from him.

"Well how was I spotted to know it was her birthday?! I didn't know till you guys woke me up by coming in and screaming!" He defended. Lucy raised a brow.

"We were talkin' 'bout it all night at the bonfire, salamader. We were talkin' 'bout it bein' bunny girl's birthday." Gajeel growled. Natsu blushed slightly.

"I left for a walk remember?" He asked nervously, the mermaid flashing back into his mind.

"We were talking about it when you were there as well…" Levy mumbled.

"See, Shrimp is with me." Gajeel grinned, throwing a lazy arm over her shoulders.

"Don't call me shrimp!" Levy whined as she grew his arm off her.

"Anyway… Can I get back to surfing now?" Lucy asked as she pointed behind her.

"Aww! But Lu!" Levy whined.

"Okay fine, but can I at least go back to our room and get Plue some food, look at him!" She stated, looking down at the dog pulling a puppy dog face.

"I know, we go back to Lucy and Natsu's room and we play some games!" Lisanna suggested with a happy smile.

The group then headed out of Erza and Lisanna's room and three doors down to Natsu and Lucy's room. Lucy unlocked the door for them before taking Plue into their bedroom. The group followed her and watched as she poured the dog food.

"Come here Plue!" She called to him once she was done. But Plue wasn't listening. Instead he was sniffing around Natsu's still packed bag.

"Plue what are you doing?" Natsu asked, going over to the bag. Lucy followed him. Plue kept sniffing the bag.

"Natsu, what is in that thing?" Lucy asked, bending down to try and pull Plue away.

"Just my clothes." Natsu mumbled, bending down and starting to unzip the bag. He opened the top of it and stopped at what he saw.

"Meow" Said the small blue cat that was sitting in his bag, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Happy?!" Natsu yelled at the cat. It just continued to stare at him.

"You bought a cat?" Lucy asked, looking at the cat closely. "And why is he blue?"

"Oi! Happy must have snuck in my bag. And he was born blue." Natsu mumbled.

"Okay, so now we will be living with a a cat and a dog, I hope they get along well…" Lucy mumbled. But Happy and Plue were already off, running around and playing together.

"Okay, what do you wanna play first?" Erza asked as she sat down on the bed.

"I know, lets play Never have I ever!" Lisanna declared. After everyone agreed, Lucy grabbed out some cards from the draws. On the back she wrote, 'Have' and on the front 'Never have'. She quickly handed them out.

"Juvia will go first!" Juvia declared happily. "Have you ever… Lied to a teacher or your parents?" She asked, instantly holding up a have.

Lucy held up have same with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and Levy. Erza and Lisanna were the only ones to hold up never have.

"Me next!" Gajeel smirked. "Have you ever kissed someone of the same gender?" He asked with a smirk, holding up never had. Erza was the only one to hold up have. Everyone looked at her, wide eyes.

"What, it was a dare!" She defended.

"Me now…" Lucy mumbled. "Have you ever liked someone you can't have?" She asked, holding up a have. Everyone looked at her with dull sad eyes, clearly feeling sorry for her.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy and Erza all held upheave while Juvia and Lisanna held up never have.

"I'll go now." Lisanna smiled. "Have you ever had your first kiss?" She asked with a grin. Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray and Levy held up never have while Erza, Gajeel and Lisanna held up have.

"Wow, I think you guys should get it done now." Gajeel smirked.

"S-Shut up." Levy stuttered looking down, tho no one else seemed to be fazed by it… On the outside at least.

"Can we play something else now?" Lucy pouted as Plue came over and licked her face making her laugh.

"Sure! Lets play the king game!" Natsu declared happily. "I have the sticks in my bag! I was hoping we could play!" He grinned going over to his back and pulling out 8 sticks with the numbers 1-7 written on them while one had 'king!' written on it.

"Pick one!" He said, sitting back down and holding the sticks out to the group while covering the numbers. Everyone grabbed a number and looked at their stick.

"Yes! King!" Gray declared jumping up to sit on the bed. "The king orders number 4 to kiss number 7 on the cheek." He grinned.

"Juvia is number 7…" Juvia mumbled looking down. Suddenly, Gray wasn't so happy about what he had picked.

"I'm 4." Natsu grumbled as he glared at Gray.

"Uh… I mean, number 4 has to kiss number 2!" Gray laughed nervously. Juvia and Natsu both sighed in relief.

"So wait, who is number 2?" Erza asked. Slowly and quietly Lucy raised a hand.

"I'm number 2." She said shamefully. At this point, everyone beside Natsu and Lucy burst out laughing.

"You heard the girl, Natsu! Get to kissing!" Gajeel laughed before shaving Natsu forward. Because of the hard shove and the fact that Natsu and Lucy sat across from each other, he landed on top of her with their faces only inches apart.

"Assholes…" Natsu mumbled before leaning forward and kissing Lucy on the cheek before quickly getting up and helping her up, both of their faces a brilliant red.

"Okay, new round." Erza declared, collecting all the sticks and holding them out again. Everyone grabbed a stick and looked at it.

"Yay, I'm the king!" Levy smiled happily as she got up and swapped places with Gray. "I order number 1 and number 6 to swap one item of clothing, not including shoes, socks or hair ties." She smirked smugly.

"I'm 6." Gray declared, already stripping off his shirt. For some reason, no one believed it was because of the order.

"Juvia is 1…" Juvia mumbled looking down. "But what is she supposed to swap with?" She asked.

"Well, he's already seen your under where so that off the table…" Lucy smirked at her friend, getting a fairly hard punch on the arm from the blue haired girl, but it was worth it.

"Well there is always you br-" Levy started but was cut off by the death glare of Juvia. "Never mind…" She mumbled, shrinking back.

"How about your necklace then?" Erza suggested. Juvia begrudgingly nodded before unclasping the charm and handing it to Gray.

"If anything happens to this charm, Gray-Sama won't live to see tomorrow." She warned as she grabbed his shirt.

"Don't forget, you have to wear the clothing you swapped." Levy grinned. Juvia glared

at her before throwing the extra large shirt over her head as Gray put on the golden and blue girls necklace.

"New round." Lucy smiled, collecting the sticks and holding them out.

"Yay! It's me!" Erza declared happily as she sat on the bed and promptly pushed Levy off. "I order number 3 to sit in number 6's lap until the end of the game." She smirked.

"Why is it always me?!" Lucy and Natsu huffed at the same time making them glance at each other with wide eyes.

"You're kidding right?…" Lucy mumbled.

"Go on Lu!" Levy declared, shoving her friend at the shoulders. Lucy sighed begrudgingly before standing up and moving over to Natsu, Gajeel moved away from him and swapped to where Lucy had been sitting and quickly gave Levy a high five. Lucy kneeled down slowly before sitting herself down in Natsu's lap, with a clear blush on her cheeks as she wriggled uncomfortably.

Natsu had to bite back a group as Lucy shifted in his lap against a certain area. He both wished she would stop and continue. He had to avoid eye contact and strain his hardest not to show the slowly growing tent in his pants.

"New game." Juvia declared, collecting the sticks, Erza almost unwilling to hand back her 'king' stick. Everyone quickly drew a straw and looked at it once again.

"YES! KING!" Gajeel yelled as he jumped up onto the bed as Erza slowly and sadly got off. "I order number 2 to kiss number 7! And not on the cheek, on the lips. And they have to do it every single time there is a turn." Gajeel smirked evilly.

" **ARE YOU FRICKING KIDDING?!** " Natsu and Lucy screamed once again. The glanced at each other slowly.

"HA! Its you two again!" Gray laughed pointing at them.

"Which one is number 2?" Levy asked with a smirk, quickly high fiving Gajeel once again.

"That would be me…" Lucy grumbled.

"That means that this time, Lucy-san is the one who has to initiate the kiss this time." Juvia smirked. Lucy growled at her friends slightly before giving Gajeel the death look that would some day kill him when he try's to remember it.

She turned around in Natsu's lap, making him bite back another moan, and quickly pecked him on the lips before pulling away and turning back around to glare at Gajeel some more.

"There happy?' She asked spitefully.

"YES!" Everyone besides Natsu yelled at her.

"Come on. New round." Levy smirked, grabbing the straws. She then held them out.

"YAY! King!" Lucy practically squealed as she jumped out of Natsu's lap and onto the bed. She shoved Gajeel off the bed… HARD! "I order number 1 to punch number 5 in the face." Lucy grinned. She just prayed that Gajeel was number 5.

"Shit. Who is 1?" Gajeel asked with a curse.

"I am!" Erza smirked, cracking her knuckles.

"Payback is a bitch." Lucy smirked at Gajeel. Erza socked him square in the face.

"New round." Java smiled, collecting the sticks. She held them out to everyone as they grabbed one. "Yay! Juvia is king." Java smiled as she stood up and sat on the bed. Lucy stood up and went over to sit next to Levy.

"Ah ah ah Lucy. Thats not your spot." Erza smirked at her. "Remember… _I order number 3 to sit in number 6's lap until the end of the game._ " Erza repeated. Lucy growled before going back over to Natsu and sitting on his lap again. Natsu had to bite back another moan as she shifted to get comfortable.

"First, Juvia order's to see Lucy-san kiss Natsu-san from the last round." Juvia smirked.

Lucy growled at her before shifting in Natsu's lap to turn around. She once again quickly kissed him before turning away again.

"Okay, now. Juvia orders number 1 to tell the group the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to them." Juvia smirked.

"Awe. Why me." Levy pouted. "Well I guess… There was this one time. It was on the first day of preschool and I dropped my book out the window and it his a guy on the head." Levy blushed. Everyone laughed at that, Lucy leaning back a bit as she did, making Natsu bite in another groan.

Once everyone had calmed down, Lucy turned around in Natsu's lap and grabbed his face in her hands before kissing him… again.

"W-What?" Natsu stuttered looking at her.

"Its the end of the turn." Lucy shrugged.

"Okay, new round." Gray smirked, grabbing the straws and holding them out.

"Yes! Finally king!" Natsu yelled happily. "I order this game to be over so that Lucy and I can move!" He grinned.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered, immediately jumping up from his lap. Natsu hated to admit it, but he kind of missed the warmth of her.

"Wait. That was still a turn meaning Lucy-san still has to kiss Natsu-san." Juvia smirked.

"And because I am the one who indicated it, I say you two have to kiss for more than ten seconds this time." Gajeel smirked. Lucy growled at the two of them.

"I hate all of you." She hissed before she turned to face Natsu.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in and kissed him. This kiss, it didn't feel as forced as the others. It was more calm and almost… Passionate? After the ten seconds were up, Lucy slowly pulled away from him, a bright blush on her cheeks.

"There, happy?" She asked turning to the group.

"Very!" They all smirked at her.

Lucy still had two hours before she had to go, and she could already tell this was going to be a long day.

 _ **So what do you all think of it. Hope you like it. Stay tuned for chapter 5.**_


	5. Slip Of the Tounge

_**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 5. I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been really sick since a few days after I posted the last chapter. My head isn't right, right now, so this chapter is pretty crap and really short because I am sick. Sorry guys, but I still hope you like it.**_

"So, what are we gonna play now?" Juvia asked as Natsu packed away the king sticks.

"How bout truth or dare?" Gray suggested. Juvia nodded slyly as she turned away from him, clearly still embarrassed about the whole… 'panty' thing.

"I'm in." Lucy and Natsu grinned at the same time. They glanced at each other again but immediately looked away, both blushing slightly.

"Look, then even talk together now." Lisanna cooed with a smirk. Lucy and Natsu just heated up even more.

"Can we trust them to share a room. You know, teenagers do have… Desires." Erza mumbled. Lucy and Natsu begun spluttering.

"E-Erza! D-Don't even joke about that!" Lucy shrieked as she covered her face.

"Who's joking?" Erza asked, tilting her head to the side. Lucy and Natsu just groaned.

"They do share a bed." Levy pointed out.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy shrieked again, the blush rising.

"Yeah, Lucy didn't even come back last night." Natsu said simply. Everyone's eyes went to Lucy in a widened fashion.

"Lucy." Erza said slowly in a warning voice. "Why didn't you come back last night." She demanded with a glare.

"I-I DID!" Lucy shrieked. "It just may or may not have been past midnight with him being sound asleep…" Lucy mumbled, looking down.

"Where were you then Lu?" Levy asked her friend.

"I-I don't really wanna talk about it. Lets just play." Lucy muttered.

"Ok, I'll go first." Gajeel smirked. "Bunny girl, truth or dare?" He asked, smirking.

"Dare." Lucy grinned back at him.

"I dare you to tell us where you were last night." He continued to smirk. Lucy flinched slightly while every else 'Oooohed'.

"…" Lucy didn't say a word. "Wait!" She burst out suddenly. "If its a dare, then I don't have to tell you the truth!" Lucy smiled triumphantly.

"Well, yeah but-" Natsu started but she cut him off.

"No buts! You told me to tell you not tell you what really happened." Lucy grinned. "I was in a magical kingdom filled with mermaids." The last word slipped out of Lucy's mouth before she could realise that technically, she had told him the truth.

"Sure ya were." Gajeel rolled his eyes. Natsu stayed only silent. Lucy just grinned innocently at Gajeel.

"Okay my turn… Juvia truth or dare?" She grinned at the girl.

"Um, truth?" Juvia made it seem like a question. Lucy smirked at the girl slightly.

"Okay then. How did you feel when Gray saw your under where draw?" She grinned. Both Juvia and Gray's faces exploded in red while everyone else burst out laughing, or in Erza's case, trying -but failing- to cover up her giggles.

"Uhh, well… um… you see…" Juvia kept mumbling. Lucy just kept smirking at the girl. "Juvia was embarrassed, there is nothing else to it." Juvia finally muttered. Lucy, happy with her answer, nodded. It was then that Happy came crawling over to her and rubbing his head against her leg before climbing into her lap and laying down.

"Aww!" Lucy gushed slightly as she stroked the blue cat on the head as it purred softly. Natsu chuckled.

"Wow, he doesn't do that very often, Luce. He must really like you." He grinned at Lucy, who's full attention was on the cat.

"Okay, Juvia's turn. Levy-san, truth or dare?" Juvia asked, turning to the short blue haired girl. Levy gulped.

"Tru- No dare!" Levy started before correcting herself.

"Juvia dares Levy-san to… Become Gajeel-san's servant for the next four turns." Juvia grinned. Levy gulped and slowly turned her head towards Gajeel.

"Okay servant, I order you to ask Bunny Girl." Gajeel smirked at Lucy, making her gulp.

"Okay, Lu-chan, truth or dare?" Levy asked the girl.

"Truth?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Damn." Gajeel muttered.

"Servant I order you to let me pick the truth, or at least tell me your idea to get approval first." Gajeel huffed as he begun to think.

"Oh! I got it!" Levy cried. She leaned over and whispered something in Gajeel's ear. He in turn smirked and gave her a nod. "Lu-chan… If you could kiss anyone one in this room who would it be?" Levy asked with a smirk. Lucy gulped heavily.

"Um well… there are only three guys here… I currently hate Gajeel so not him… Juvia would kill me if I kissed Gray…" Lucy kept muttering. Juvia and Gray both spluttered. "I guess Natsu because of the process of elimination and also because I've already done it." She responded as she pursed her lips. Everyone gazed at her with wide eyes. Natsu blushed majorly at what she said.

"What?! I answered the damn question." Lucy huffed as she crossed her arms. "Lisanna truth or dare?" She asked the white haired girl.

"Um, dare." Lisanna responded happily.

"Okay, I dare you to… Call one of your siblings back in Japan, talk to them normally for a few minutes and then scream into the phone I am a lesbian, listen for a reply then hang up. And it has to be on speaker." Lucy smirked at her.

"Lucy! You're so mean!" Lisanna huffed before pulling out her phone. She dialled a number and put it on speaker on the floor.

"Hello? Lisanna is that you?" A sweet female voice asked.

"H-Hey Mira-nee." Lisanna stuttered as everyone watched her closely.

"Hey! How is your trip going so far? Are you having fun?" The girl, Mira, asked.

"Y-Yeah, its a lot of fun. We've been playing a bunch of games." Lisanna smiled awkwardly as she glared at Lucy.

"Thats nice. And how are the boys? None of them did anything to you I presume?" The girl asked with venom in her voice.

"Now." Lucy hissed lowly. LIsanna gulped and sighed.

"I AM A LESBIAN!" She yelled into the phone.

"WHAT?!" The voice on the other end screeched before Lisanna hung up. Her face was bright red as she glared at Lucy some more. Everyone was laughing by this point.

"Lucy, that was cruel!" Lisanna whined with fake tears pouring down her face… Kinda like in anime.

"S-So-Sorry!" Lucy coughed out between laughs.

"You're not sorry one bit!" Lisanna pouted. Lucy stopped laughing for long enough to smirk before she went back to laughing.

"My turn. Erza, truth or dare?" Lisanna asked, still glaring at Lucy.

"Truth." Was all Erza said.

"First crush." Lisanna smirked at her. Erza grew bright red.

"H-His name was… J-Jellal…" Erza muttered. "Gray!" Erza then looked over at the boy.

"Dare." He smirked at her.

"I dare you, to not take your clothes off for an entire 24 hours, and if you do… You get punished every time." She smirked at him. His eyes grew wide.

"But it's a force of habit!" He yelled in defence. Erza just gave him the dare-to-defy-me-and0-you-will-die look. He gulped before backing down. "Fine." He grumbled shortly. "Flame Breath." Gray said, pointing at the pyro.

"Truth." Was all Natsu said. Gray smirked at him.

"Why do you keep saying that you saw a mermaid." He asked seriously.

"Because i did!" Natsu defended. "I saw her again last night!"

"Suure ya did buddy." Gajeel smirked at him.

"I really did see a mermaid! This is her!" He yelled, jumping up from his spot and grabbing Lucy's mermaid plush from her bed.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled, trying to get it back from him.

"This is exactly what she looks like! The princess of the sea!" Natsu yelled, pointing at the doll in his hands right before Lucy snatched it from his hands and held it against her chest.

The game went on like this until it was around 11:30. Lucy knew that she had to leave soon if she wanted to make it underwater on time. She tried over 6 times to leave but alas, no one except Levy and Juvia (who knew of her predicament) would allow her to go.

"Well, guys. I'm a little sick of playing this game now." Levy said, sending Lucy a look as she stood up. "I might go take a quick walk along the beach. Lu-chan, I need to ask you something privately so would you mind coming with me?" She asked, winking at Lucy slightly.

"Um, sure Lev." Lucy beamed with a I-love-you-so-much-right-now face. Lucy quickly stood up and the two raced out the door before anyone could question them.

"Thank you so much Levy-chan! I owe you bid time!" Lucy grinned at the girl once the were outside the apartment.

"No problem Lu-chan!" Levy beamed as they then raced down the corridors, not even stopping for the elevator, instead just going down the stairs. "You go meet up underwater and I'll wait on the beach covering for you. I'll tell them you went shopping."

"But won't that mean you'll be stuck on the beach for over an hour?" Lucy asked, looking at her friend with worry. Levy flashed something in her hands… A book. "Always thinking ahead. Nice one Lev." Lucy grinned as they finally made it onto the soft sand of the beach.

"There is a rocky cliff down there." Lucy pointed to where she had met Natsu last night. "I will meet you there at 1:30." Levy added at her before lucky raced off into the water. Tail appearing as she dived into the deep blue sea and quickly made her way to her old home.

Her sparkling tail glistened and flickered behind her as she swam through the clear blue water. Her blonde hair grew measurably longer. She sped through the water and mad it back to the kingdom in break neck timing.

She reached the castle, her old home and slowly opened the doors. Awaiting her on the inside, shocked her more than anything. All the servants and workers lined up on either side of the door. She gulped nervously and swam through the door. She followed the trail or workers into another room.

There, she found herself looking out upon the millions of eyes of the entire kingdom. Her mother and sister stood on either side of her.

"Ah, my eldest daughter, Lucinda!" My mother smiled at Lucy. "Today, you shall be truly crowned… As princess of the ocean." She turned to her. "Do you solely swear, to always be here for your kingdom when we need you the most?" She asked, picking the tiara up into her hands.

"I do." She said, nodding her head.

"Do you solely swear to uphold peace in the mermaid world and always be here for your citizens?" She asked, turning to Lucy and raising the tiara.

"I do." Lucy said, once again, nodding her head.

"Then I nearby crown you, as princess of the ocean." She smiled. Lucy bowed down slightly as her mother placed the golden tiara on her head. The kingdom erupted in cheers as Lucy begun to glow in a large golden light.

Her tail glowed gold, as did her hair and her top that was normally attached to her tail. When the light faded, her tail was a new shade of pink, slightly darker than before. A shiny light pink veil hung from the back of her waist, meeting in the middle at her front. The fin of her tail was the same colour as the veil.

Her long blonde hair flowed around her back before raising into a high pony tail on the top of her head, held up by a dark pink scrunchy. Her hair still flowed down past her waist.

Her normally attached shirt changed into a one shoulder belly shirt, the same colour as her tail. A medium sized flower formed above her right breast, at the bottom of the shoulder strap.

Lucy swam in a circle elegantly, as the crowd continued to cheer for her and her new… Princess look. She stopped swimming and glanced up at her mother with a bright smile.

"Thank you mother." Lucy bowed down to her mother.

"Lucy, you may now head back to the human world, but I want you to visit at least once a month. Okay." Her mother said, turning to Lucy sternly.

"Yes mother!" Lucy beamed happily at the woman before turning around and swimming back to the main room of the palace and out the door. She then made her way back to the surface.

"Wow, this tail is so much faster." Lucy muttered with a smile as she glided through the water with ease. She made it to the surface in less than 5 minutes. She swum over to the rocky area where she agreed to met with Levy.

She poked her head above water, only to gasp. Levy was standing there… But so was someone else… It was Natsu. They both turned to face her and Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the mermaid.

"HA! I told you all she was real!" He yelled pointing at Levy.

"Um…" Levy didn't know what to say. Lucy gulped nervously.

"Um, should I go?" She asked in a sweet voice. Levy shot her an alarmed look.

"NO! DON'T GO!" Natsu yelled at her. Lucy just stayed still, blinking slightly.

"I'll… Leave you two alone…" Levy mumbled, shooting Lucy an apologetic look as she slowly stepped away.

"You don't have to go Levy." Lucy said before she could stop herself. She gasped and covered her mouth as Natsu stared at her wide eyed.

 _ **Okay, I know that it was kind of crap. To be fair I did warn you. Sorry about that guys. I promise it will get better once I start to feel better, but I'm still fairly sick. Sorry again guys.**_


End file.
